Wings Of Power
by Amuletdevil00102
Summary: Amu Hinamori is your average high schooler. Or is she? When she was young a force attacked her and her brother. Now 14 years of age, she meets one particular person who wants to teach her how to use her power of fire. Not only can Amu controll fire, but she also has the Wings of Power. What happens when demons find out that Amu has the Wings of Power, and wants to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

A girl with short pink hair was running. Behind the little 5-year-old girl, was a boy older than her. Both of them were running from something(or someone) that was chasing them.

"O-Onii-chan. W-what is happening? Why are we being chased?" Asked the little girl.

"I don't know, Amu." Answered the girl's big brother. The girl turned around and a force hit her. Making her fly into a tree and hurting her back.

"Amu!" Screamed the pinkete's brother. Then the world turned black and the girl passed out.

* * *

9 years later.

Amu's pov

I woke with a start. I hadn't had _that _dream in a long time. A knock at my door.

"Are you descent?" asked my elder brother, Kukai.

"I'm under the covers, ain't I?" I asked him. He came in chuckling. Once he was in my room, he came over and sat on my bed.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" he said. i muttered a few colorful words to him.

"Don't you have work, Mr. Optimistic?"

"Yes I do. And you have school to go to, Sunshine."

"I told you to stop calling me that damned name!"

He laughed and walked out of my room.

"Get yer pink ass out of bed!" he called over his shoulder.

"Fuck you." I muttered. I stood up to close my door again so I could get dressed. My pink hair fell down my back. Once the door was closed I walked over to my mirror. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was now to my butt.

"Amu!" My brother called. I quickly donned on a tank top and short skirt.

* * *

Ikuto's Pov

I looked at Saaya. God she was such an annoying girl. All she ever did was talk and talk and talk. Most times I wish she could just shut up so i can say something that I never regret saying to other girls.

"And then this girl-"

"Saaya, I'm breaking up with you." I said. She turned and looked at me. But just as she was about to say something her eyes got caught on someone I'm guessing. And it seems I guessed right. Saaya was staring at a girl with pink hair pulled into a high ponytail. I stared at her too. Along with the entire student body. Who is that girl? Then I saw it. The aura surrounding the little pinkette. It looked like fire. I kept staring at her till she finally looked at me.

* * *

Amu's Pov.

I felt some one staring at me. I turned torwards the sorce, and found it. It was a boy who had a girl who I knew I was going to hate. The fuck they want. Is it my hair. My eyes. WHAT? Do I look like a freak or somethin? Are they idiots? The the boy moved torwards me. Shit.

"Hey there, little girl. The elementrary schools that way." Said the girl next to the boy.

"Hey! Can you do us all a fucking favor and go crawl in a hole and die and THEN go to hell, you stupid bitch?!" I said back. She glared at me I glared at her...Ok so technically we were having a staring contest in the middle of the hall and people were watching.

"Go to hell."

"Already been there. How a bout you go to hell now?" She came after me. I ducked and kicked her legs to knock her down. Then I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't try to fucking touch me again you shitty ass whore." I told her before being pulled back by the boy with midnight blue hair and saphire eyes.

"Thank you... And now I think you've had enough today. Saaya, what do you say to this girl?"

"Fuck you," she said.

"I know you want to, lezbo."

"Bitch"

"Thank you"

* * *

Please R&R Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal Pov

Amu had somewhat fun in school today. She met other people besides Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Saaya Yamabuki. She met Nagihiko, the twin of Nadeshiko-who creeped her out more than the stares she got from Ikuto all day. Tadase, the "Prince". And Kairi, the "Samuri". After school, Kukai called her telling her to get some groceries before heading to the Easter Corp. When she got to the Grocery store she bumped into Ikuto.

'Da faque he doing' here?' she thought. Amu walked over to Ikuto.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Tsukiyomi?" She asked. He turned to her

* * *

"What are you doing here, Mr. Tsukiyomi?" It was the most beautiful, harmonious voice I have ever heard before. I turned towards the majestic voice. And sure enough, it was Amu Hinamori. The 14-year-old girl high schooler.

"Aren't you suppose to be at school before curfew, Little Girl?" I asked.

"My curfews not until 12:30 AM. What about you, Pretty Boy?"

"Har har. Anyways what are you doing here, Amu-koi?"

"Don't call me that. My brother asked me to come and pick up some groceries. How about you?"

"Same here."

"Oh...Well, bye!" She walked off.

* * *

Amu's pov

After I walked away from Ikuto, we kept bumping into each other in almost every aisle. So I decided that we should just shop together. He agreed. A little too happily. It makes me wonder if he was doing all the bumping into each other on purpose. Jackass.

Soon after we were, we went to the cashier. I checked my watch...

Shit. London Rebel is supposed to be practicing for our concert tomorrow.

"Hey, Mr. Tsukiyomi, do you have a car or something?" He looked at me.

"Why?"

"Because right now I have to get to the Easter Corp. Like. Pronto."

"OK." Such a nice boy...To bad he creeps me out.

~~~~0~~~~

Later. Amu's pov

"Thank you Mr. Tsukiyomi!" I called as I raced into the building. Surprising enough he followed me inside. Can't I get away from him for one goddamned minute?! We walked into the recording area.

Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Nade looked surprised.

"Don't ask," I said as I walked by. They just shrugged and followed me inside.

"OK! Girls arre you ready to rock?!" I asked.

"YEAH!"

"OK. Here we go!"

Amu went to the microphone. And everyone went to their instruments. (**A/N Shout Out Loud is my song! Its an original...So please don't steal!) **

_Your so frusterated._

_You can't think straight._

_And you want something done!_

_Right now! Tou want to scream and scream!_

_So I have some advise for you!_

_Shout out Loud!_

_This ain't no lost and found. _

_You gotta yell out your feelings._

_Take thing into consideration!_

_SHOUT OUT LOUD!_

_You hate responsibility._

_You hate hos-tility_

_All you want is to be heard._

_To be seen._

_So you try to get attention._

_From everyone around you!_

_So just shout out loud!_

_Just make a sound._

_Use your voice to be heard._

_Use your songs to be understood._

_This is not a play! You don't have to act!_

_If you want to be heard._

_Shout out loud!_

_If you want to be seen._

_Shout out Loud!_

_if your hurt and need help._

_SHOUT OUT LOUD!_

_You hate responsibility._

_You hate hostility._

_And you just want to be heard._

_You just want to be seen._

_So I have some advise for you._

_SHOUT OUT LOUD!_

After we were done, Ikuto came in.

"Wow. You have a beautiful voice." I blushed.

"Th-Thank you, Mr. Tsukiyomi." Damn. Stutter.

He smiled. "Maybe I can play the violin and you can sing...Sometime in the future."

"Sure! How 'bout it girls?"

"Yes! We would love that!" Said Yaya.

I smiled. "Then it's decided. We will sing with your violin playing, Mr. Tsukiyomi."

"Please. Call me 'Ikuto'."

"OK...Ikuto"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" said everyone. I glared at them. And they backpedaled quickly.

* * *

A/N

I screwed up...I know I screwed up. Tell if I did or tell if you don't like it...I'll stop writing it. I swear!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hey everyone! Well Thanksgiving is almost here...AND SO IS FALL BREAK! HAAAAAAAAAA I'm so excited! Enjoy!

* * *

Normal pov.

It was close to Thanksgiving, and Seiyo was getting ready for Fall break.

During the next few days, Amu disappeared from school more often for the Parade that was on November 21. Her band, London Rebel, will be performing. With Ikuto of course. Amu wrote a new song during those few days, and she along with London Rebel and Ikuto were practicing it day by day. It was tiring and Amu was going to get sick, if she keeps puhing herself too hard.

Amu's pov

"PLEASE! KUKAI!" I screamed as my brother walked away.

"No way in hell would I want to do that!" He called over his shoulder walking out of my room.

I chased him down the stairs where everyone from London Rebel, and Ikuto, were sitting in the kitchen.

"Why not!? You'd be great! Please Onii-chan?"

"No!"

"Please!"

" I said NO!"

"I hate you." I grumbled and stalked off. I know your probably wondering what me and my brother were arguing about. If you have to know, I asked him to be in the parade. And...the bastard declined. Idiot! I swear on my life that I will make him agree to do it!

A few minutes of consoling and I came back down to the table. Great...Meat.

I HATE MEAT!

"I'm going to kick your ass, Kukai!" He turned around.

"Why?" I motioned to the food in front of me.

"You know that I'm a vegitarian, right."

'Shit!' suddenly a thought-that was not mine-came to me. I jerked away from the table. Everyine was staring at me like I was an idiot.

"Never mind...I'm not hungry..." I walked off.

* * *

Thanksgiving day.

Normal pov

London Rebel was on their float, getting ready. Amu was pacing back and forth. Ever since that day when Kukai's thought came to her she's been edgey.

"And now LONDON REBEL!"

_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa [x6]_

_Johnny Cash_  
_And PBR_  
_Jack Daniels_  
_Nascar_  
_Facebook_  
_Myspace_  
_IPod_  
_Bill Gates_  
_Smith and Wesson_  
_NRA_  
_Firewater_  
_Pale Face_  
_Dimebag_  
_Tupac_  
_Heavy Metal_  
_Hip-Hop_

_I am_  
_What you fear most_  
_I am_  
_What you need_  
_I am_  
_What you made me_  
_I am_  
_The American dream_

_I'm not selling out_  
_I'm buying in_

_I will not be forgotten_  
_This is my time to shine_  
_I've got the scars to prove it_  
_Only the strong survive_  
_I'm not afraid of dying_  
_Everyone has their time_  
_Life never favored weakness_  
_Welcome to the pride_

_Disneyland_  
_White House_  
_JFK_  
_And Mickey Mouse_  
_John Wayne_  
_Springsteen_  
_Eastwood_  
_James Dean_  
_Coca-Cola_  
_Pepsi_  
_Playboy_  
_Text me_  
_NFL_  
_NBA_  
_Brett Favre_  
_King James_

_I am_  
_All American_  
_I am_  
_Living the dream_  
_I am_  
_What you fear most_  
_I am_  
_Anarchy_

_I'm not selling out_  
_I'm buying in_

_I will not be forgotten_  
_This is my time to shine_  
_I've got the scars to prove it_  
_Only the strong survive_  
_I'm not afraid of dying_  
_Everyone has their time_  
_Life never favored weakness_  
_Welcome to the pride_

_Since the dawn of time_  
_Only the strong have survived_  
_I will not be forgotten_  
_Welcome to the pride_

_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa [x3]_  
_Only the strong survive_  
_Heyy heyy heyy yaaa [x3]_  
_Welcome to the pride_

_I will not be forgotten_  
_This is my time to shine_  
_I've got the scars to prove it_  
_Only the strong survive_  
_I'm not afraid of dying_  
_Everyone has their time_  
_Life never favored weakness_  
_Welcome to the pride_

When we finished we bowed and sat down.

"That was the best song we've ever done, Amu-Chii!" Yaya said. I smiled.

"Yes. Yes it was." I answered.


End file.
